


Maybe It's The Rain

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Misgendering, Multi, Nipple Clamps, POV First Person, Pansexual Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre HRT, Pre-op, Public Blow Jobs, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Yiddish, pansexuality, socially transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Paul finds Vinnie in a very bizarre position. This incident develops into a very unconventional relationship that Paul would have never expected in a million years. He starts off reluctant to admit his feelings but ultimately his heart wins in the end. Nothing about life is truly conventional. Why even hold on to what society thinks you should be when you can be who you were truly meant to be?OrPaul finds out that Vinnie is transgender and provides a shoulder to cry on, but ends up catching feelings as he offers love and support to Vinnie through this trying time in her life. Paul also finds out that he is totally polyamorous along the way.1st person POV from Paul's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't knock. I knew I should've but I've barged into your room many times before and have never seen anything like this. I truly didn't expect things to be any different than they were every other day. Sure Vinny is weird, Eric even nicknamed him E.T. not only for how he looks but how bizarre he acted from time to time.

This.

This was Bizarre.

It was really bizarre...

Too bizarre.

I kept my lips closed as I let out a sound that was a cross between a yelp and a terrified scream.

Vinny looks just as horrified as I do. He holds out his hands to me as though it could calm me down any, and says softly,''Okay now Paul...I know that this is a lot to take in...just close the door behind you and we can sit down and talk about this...''

I shake my head fervently and flee from the room slamming it behind me hoping that if I run fast enough the image would leave my brain.

I walk aimlessly around the backstage area as my mind goes crazy.

Were those nipple clamps!?

Was he really wearing bright red latex lingerie? For ladies!?

Was that really a butt plug I saw on the table and was he about to do what I thought he was with it?

I shudder at the thought resenting the heat building in my gut.

The part that upset me the most was the look on his face. I can remember it as plain as day. He looked to be in fucking heaven. He looked sinful, with heavily lidded eyes covered in red glittery eyeshadow. His lips looked plump and sultry as he lets out a low groan that rattles deep in his chest. His hand is buried in the latex panties, the tip of his cock poking out of the top. The fingers of his other hand are in his mouth to stifle his moans and next to him is a lubed up butt plug.

I shake my head willing the thoughts away as my jeans grow a bit tighter.

''Paul!'' It was Vinnie in his street clothes. We were supposed to be getting ready for a show but after witnessing what I've witnessed I am all kinds of disoriented.

Instead of facing Vinnie like a man, I bolt in the opposite direction and to my chagrin, Vinnie chases after me,''Oh no you don't! You will talk this out with me Paul Stanley!''

I cut a sharp corner and use that as a way to confuse Vinnie before running back in the direction of the dressing rooms. I burst into the first room I see. To my surprise, Gene is alone in his room laying on his couch reading Spider-Man of all things. I burst into the room and slam it shut behind me locking it. I press my back against it dramatically and slide down it a little.

I must look like I'm auditioning for The Shining. From the look of concern on Gene's face, I can guess that I looked as horrified as I felt inside.

Gene sits up quickly and throws down the comic book,''I'll get the raid.''

I roll my eyes and sneer,''No you idiot! It's not a roach this time!''

''Then what is it? You ran in here like somebody was trying to kill you!'' Gene says studying me.

''PAUL!'' Vinnie yells from the hallway,''Paul! Come on out! I'm done playing games with you! Face me like a man!''

Gene's jaw drops comically before he cracks up. The bastard is actually clutching his fucking sides. I click my teeth and put my hands on my hips.

Gene wheezes,''A-are you running away from Vinnie!? Are you fuckin serious Paul!?''

''Shut up...he's weird lookin'...'' I mumble lamely.

''I HEARD THAT!'' Vinnie shouts from outside of the door.

Gene chuckles and motions to me,''Open up the door Paul.''

''No,'' I whisper a desperate look in my eyes.

Gene's face suddenly grows serious and he lowers his voice,''He didn't try anything did he?''

''Not exactly?'' I whisper.

Gene runs his hands down his face,''Can this wait until after the show? I'm pretty sure Vinnie didn't mean anything by it.''

I sigh and struggle to mime out what I saw. I mimic a lady walking and Gene nods looking completely lost and amused.

I then mime a lady putting on her stockings and I shimmy my hips in a sultry way that mimicked a stripper.

Gene snorts,''Okay?''

I then mimic Vinnie's pout and slowly get into a squat, my legs wide and my hands on my thighs. Gene still looks lost so I get desperate.

I make a frantic motion with my arm that Gene would definitely understand.

Gene gasps and snickers. He mouths,''You caught him masturbating in ladies' clothes?''

''Bingo! You were always the best at charades...'' I sigh standing back up.

Gene looks scandalized before running his hand down his face and flopping backward on the coach. I laugh at his dramatic reaction. He lets out a pained groan,''I'm going to pretend you never told me that.''

''He wants to ''have a talk'' with me...'' I say shivering.

Gene shivers even harder and gags,''Good luck.''

My jaw drops,''You're supposed to help me asshole!''

''Nope! Nope! Nope! Not my problem!'' Gene says throwing his head back and putting his Spiderman comic on his face as though it'd make him invisible and dissolve him of all responsibility.

''Some kind of friend you are, ya kholerye!'' I shout letting Gene know how annoyed I was through random Yiddish.

''Du farkirtst mir di yorn!'' Gene screams comically from under the comic book, there's a hint of laughter in his voice and I push at him in annoyance.

Gene pushes me away from him so I slap at his arm. Before I can do anything else he outstretches his leg to keep me from hitting him again. I inwardly curse that my arms aren't long enough to get another hit in.

Our tussle was interrupted by Bill knocking at the door,''What the hell are you two doing! You have to be on stage in an hour!''

''Sorry Bill!'' I say going to open the door. He looks unimpressed,''Hurry up!''

I rush to get ready for the show thankful that we don't wear the face paint anymore or I'd be shit outta luck.

The show was amazing. We played as though nothing ever happened especially Eric because he was none the wiser. The only problem that I encountered during the show is when Vinnie bumped his hip against mine before laying his head on my shoulder during one of the songs and I nearly shit myself. I let out a scream that I worked hard to pass off as me showing off my vocal ability. I caught a glimpse of Gene cracking up next to me and wanted to kick him clean off of the stage.

When we got off of the stage Eric was the one that decided to ask me about my beautiful random scream,''Hey Paul...what was the scream for? It nearly scared me to death I thought we were changing songs or something...''

''Nope...I sounded so good that I scared myself, you know?'' I answer flatly.

Eric cocks an eyebrow at me,''You're very odd...''

''Not as odd as Vinnie...'' I counter mimicking the face he was making at me.

''Yeah. No one can be that odd.'' Eric says giggling.

''You're telling me...'' I mumble heading to my room.

''See ya later...'' Eric said heading to his room which was in the opposite direction.

The light in my dressing room was off and I tiredly turned it on without so much as looking around. I close the door behind me and a flop down on the couch closing my eyes and letting out a long sigh. I feel my heart drop when a hand covers my mouth. I let out an ear piercing scream that is muffled behind the hand.

''Ssssh...Ssssh calm down Paulie...'' It's Vinnie and he's using the hand that's not on my mouth to stroke my shoulder and chest.

I move to jump up but Vinnie cuts off my movement and plops himself into my lap. I could throw him off with one arm but I held back.

''Good boy...good boy...'' Vinnie coos as the hand that was on my chest moves up to caress my hair. I feel another scream growing in my throat.

''No...no...no...that's no good...calm down Paul. I'd never hurt you.''

I yell a reply at him but it's muffled by his hand. He cocks his head,''Hm? What was that?'' He takes his hand from my mouth.

''I would be able to calm down if you weren't in my lap right now!'' I hiss.

''You've given me no choice-

The door opens and Gene just stands there and takes in the situation,''Um...I was gonna invite you out to get girls but I guess you went and got a girl of your own...Yikes!''

''Help me, Gene!'' I yell.

''I can't hear you...LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA~'' Gene sings out childishly with his eyes squeezed shut.

Vinnie bristles and gets to his feet he pushes Gene back out of the room a little,''I've had enough of your homophobic nonsense Gene! Just leave! Not everyone is interested in being a misogynistic sex addict like you and that is for the best! Leave I said! Shoo!''

''How am I homophobic if I'm not afraid of you?'' Gene counters using his height to his advantage.

''That is not what that means at all! It does not mean that you fear homosexuals in a literal sense. It means that you hold disgusting views towards our homosexual brothers and sisters.'' Vinnie says crossing his arms.

''Sooo you're seriously not including yourself as apart of the fruit cake factory?'' Gene asks just to piss Vinnie off.

Vinnie growls and shoves Gene backward with more strength than I thought he could ever muster. He slams the door and locks it.

''Have fun ya fruits!'' Gene yells from the other side of the door.

''Fuck you!'' Vinnie yells harsher than I have ever heard him speak. Vinnie's tone typically is gentle and soft. He hardly ever swears, it's once every blue moon and it always shocks me when he does. It must have shocked Gene as well because he doesn't say anything else. He simply leaves.

The room grows quiet and I refuse to so much as glance at Vinnie. I don't look up at him until I hear sniffles. I feel like the biggest dick in the world as I watch Vinnie's shoulders shake. His back is turned to me. His hands are covering his face. He runs one hand through his hair and works to catch his breath. After a few moments, he fixes his face before turning to me with a forced smile. His eyeliner is a mess on his eyes, it's running down his face, his nose is red, and there is a hint of a frown on his face.

''Vinnie-'' I try to start apologizing but he cuts me off with a raised hand.

''No! It is time for me to speak! I let you speak over me all the time Paul! I endure your mean-ness every day! Why are you so mean to me? Why are you so cruel? I know that Gene can be pig-headed but I expect more from you! I get it, I'm weird. I'm a fruit...I'm a fairy. I'm whatever you think I am. But that's no reason to treat someone the way you treat me! I have grown fond of you throughout this short time that I've known you. You mean a lot to me Paul and out of all of the people that could have caught me like that, I expected you to be the most understanding of all of them. Eric would run from me and avoid confrontation at all cost, it's just his nature. Gene would stir shit up with me until the end of time. But you...you would try to understand me...you would reach out to me and try to see what may be the cause of it...I never expected you of all people to shame me, Paul...''

''What does that mean!? Me of all people!?'' I shout hating his tone of voice.

''Just...just let me explain...'' Vinnie whispers.

''I'm listening,'' I say crossing my arms.

''I...I...I only feel comfortable in women's underwear...and women's clothes...and women's...everything...I like being mistaken for a girl it makes my heart soar...I thought that this was just a fetish. I thought that this was something I would grow out of but it's deeper than just sex. Yes, I wish to be treated as a woman when I have sex...but I also like to dress like a woman...and...I like to be called Roxy every now and then and just...I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been struggling with this problem for years...I feel like I'm a woman trapped in a man's body and it kills me inside...'' Vinnie says a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes.

He looks down and wraps his arms around himself. I take a deep breath before standing up and wrapping my arms around him gingerly. As soon as I do that, the floodgates open. Vinnie sobs into my shoulder and I can do nothing but pat his back and whisper gentle words to him. I don't think I'm cut out for something like this, I just don't know what to say.

I fumble to speak eloquently and instead, I say something very stupid,''So are you gay or?''

''No...That's why I'm so confused! I love women! Women are absolutely amazing. I enjoy sex with women...I've never had sex with a man...I just have a feeling that I'd enjoy it. I have a feeling that I want to be treated like a woman by both men and women. I want to be penetrated and cuddled and treated gently. I want to be loved and adored. I want to be a woman...do you understand? I want to be me...the real me. Not Vincent.'' He spits his birth name out as if it was venom.

I let out a shaky sigh,''H-how about I refer to you as a girl in private? Would that help?''

Vinnie grins and nods. I nod as well nervously, not knowing the first thing about this. I knew I was in way over my head. Vinnie snuggles against my chest and I hold him the way I would hold one of my girlfriends. He lets out a sigh of content and I wrack my brain for ways to handle this new found situation.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I am awoken by Gene plopping down on my bed. He somehow got the keys to my room. I don't even bother to ask how. The last thing I wanted to do was speak to him.

''Wake up!'' He grumbles and shakes me frantically.

''What time is it?'' I croak swatting at his hand.

''Almost time to go. I let you sleep for as long as our schedule would allow. Now c'mon.'' He slaps my hip before pulling me up to help me get ready.

I didn't fully wake up until the sun was high in the sky. I don't remember falling asleep on Vinnie's shoulder in the bus but that's exactly where I woke up. Vinnie was absolutely beaming and rubbing my back every so often in soothing circles.

My mind randomly went into the gutter. I thought about how gentle, loving, and attentive of a lover Vinnie must be. I felt kind of bad for thinking that after all, that happened yesterday.

Vinnie whispers good morning to me and runs his hands through my hair gingerly.

I smile and whisper,''Good morning beautiful...'' Vinnie blushes, his hand stills in my hair and he lets out a nervous giggle,''Why thank you...''

The car swerves suddenly knocking Vinnie into the window and me off of him and into the other window,''What the fuck Gene!'' I scream trying to calm down my heartbeat.

''Sorry lost control there for a second,'' Gene mumbles looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I know he did it on purpose. I just know it. I straighten myself up and let out a sigh. I look to see that Eric is still knocked out in the very back of the bus. He's buried under a ton of blankets and snoring like crazy.

''When we stop for gas why don't you come sit up here with me Paul?'' The tone of Gene's voice told me that it was not at all a suggestion. It was a command.

''What if I don't want to,'' I say definitely.

''Then you can walk the rest of the way there...'' Gene threatens.

''Why are we riding around the city in a van instead of a plane?'' I ask trying to change the subject.

''To save money,'' Gene says as a matter of factly.

''But what about when we go to Europe?'' I ask curiously.

''We'll handle that when that moment comes. Until then just be quiet.'' Gene says in a very fatherly tone. I pout hating the way he made me feel so small sometimes.

We stopped at the gas station and got snacks and did all that we needed to do. We didn't talk much and everything was peaceful.

That was until Gene grips my arm and guides me to the passenger seat without a word.

I snatch my arm back,''What the fuck are you doing!? I'm not a fucking kid!''

''Don't give me any lip Stanley! Sit up front!'' Gene growls towering over me. I cross my arms to let him know that I'm not the least bit intimidated.

''Why''

''Because I said so! Sit in the front!'' Gene hisses.

''I don't want to...'' I reply pursing my lips and daring him to fucking try to make me with my eyes.

''Paul...please just work with me here...'' Gene sighs out.

''You don't want me sitting next to Vinnie...why?'' I asked tilting my head.

''Because he's rubbing off on you! I don't want you getting like him!'' Gene hisses.

''Getting like him? And what is that exactly!? You're talking like I can catch it!'' I say laughing at Gene's ridiculous behavior.

''You know what I'm talking about! It ain't right Paul!'' Gene hisses a little louder.

''Oh and you're the mother fucking Virgin Mary huh?'' I say my voice getting higher.

''Keep your voice down. I don't want him to hear us!'' Gene huffs out.

''Too late,'' Vinnie mumbles stomping past us to get into the van. He slams the sliding door closed making the both of us flinch.

''You're a fucking asshole!'' I yell and go into the van after Vinnie. He was curled in on himself crying again so I pull him into a tight hug and rubbed his back soothingly.

I catch a glimpse of Gene glaring at me through the window. I stick my tongue out at him and he returns the gesture.

Eric who walked around the store with his covers wrapped around him so that all you could see was his puffy hair sticking out shuffled out of the store and climbed into the trunk of the van with his snacks and laid back down.

He didn't move again until he noticed Vinnie's sniffles.

He sits up quickly,''Vinnie...Vinnie...you alright man?''

''Yeah...just miss home is all..'' he lies smoothly,''Just go back to sleep dear...'' Eric reluctantly curled back up and took his nap.

Gene gets back into the car after pumping the gas,''I have half a mind to kick the both of you out and make you walk to the next show...''

''Good thing this is our last show for a whole week...we can just spend time touring the city or sleeping... doesn't that sound relaxing?'' I say trying to change the subject again.

Gene sneers at me and I know that he's holding back some very ugly words.

When we get to the hotel I ask to be assigned to Vinnie's room behind Gene's back hoping beyond hope that he doesn't find out. I don't know why he's so bothered by this. I knew that he was a homophobe. I've always known this about him but it's never gotten like this before. He seems to think that this could ruin the band. I don't want to give him any more reasons to worry. We're on our last leg.

This tour is one of our worst. We hardly bring in half of the crowd we used to. No one pays us any attention. We're all a bunch of washed up has-beens. We don't have the money to get on a plane all willy nilly even though Gene likes to pretend like we travel in this van purely by choice. I know that he's conserving our funds as much as he can.

Normally he keeps me in the loop when it comes to money, we are business partners after all, but lately, he's been hiding it all from me. Probably doesn't want me to throw a fit.

I'm broken from my trance by a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I shake my head slightly and look to see Vinnie's worried face. He's looking up at me and without his heels on I have to look down a little.

''You okay Paul?'' He asks softly giving me a nervous smile.

''Yeah...c'mon let's go,'' I say heading to the elevator. On the way down the hall, I hear women giggling and a headboard smacking against the wall a few times. I have no clue how Gene finds these women so quickly but at least he's distracted.

I sigh as I walk into Vinnie's room after he opens the door. I flop onto the bed face first. Vinnie coos,''Poor thing...you must be exhausted...you sang really well last night...''

I let out a groan in reply.

Vinnie straddles my back and my breath hitches, I move to get up but he stops me by massaging my shoulders a few times,''Relax...You're so tense Paul.''

He digs his slender fingers into a knot in my neck and I let out a low moan. It feels glorious so I just lay there and let Vinnie soothe me. It was so calming that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the side table read 4:50 AM.

In my sleepy haze, I turn to cuddle my sleeping partner in the dim light of the hotel room, all I see is long black hair and bangs and my mouth says the first thing that I think of,''Ace...''

Vinnie squirms in my arms and cocks a brow. He mumbles something sleepily.

I run my fingers through his hair and whisper,''It's okay Ace...Baby, I've missed you...I love you so much...'' I let my hand travel down Vinnie's back and grope at his tight little ass. My eyes falling shut. Vinnie lets out a squeak and squirms to get away. His legs kicking at me a frantically.

''I said I'm Vinnie!'' Vinnie yells against my chest his voice is muffled.

My eyes fly open and I nearly fall off the bed,''Oh hey! Yeah! I knew that! I was just joking ya'know! Haha!''

Vinnie doesn't look like he believes me. He sits up slowly and says,''Paul...you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you right? What was that just now?''

''Nothing! I told you! It was just a joke!'' I say crossing my arms defensively looking at everything but him. Or is it her? I still don't know what to call him? Her? What do I do?

''Awww Paul...were you and Ace a couple?'' Vinnie asks gently.

''I don't want to talk about this!'' I hiss curling in on myself.

''Okay, okay...I won't pressure you...'' He-she whispers softly.

''Soooo what do I call you?'' I ask changing the subject.

''Well I quite like the name, Angela...'' Vinnie says grinning.

''Angela it is, but only in private,'' I say with a shrug.

''I guess we all have our secrets huh?'' Vinnie says softly.

''W-why were you doing that in your dressing room?'' I blurt out.

''It's how I let off steam before performances...never been caught until now. Most people leave me alone. Now I know to lock the door from here on out...'' Vinnie says with a shrug.

''Oh...'' Is all that I can say in reply.

''Soooo you like men?'' Vinnie asks gently, she peeks at me from under her bangs.

''No. I like Ace. Ace is a Space Alien. Not a man.'' I say stubbornly.

Vinnie furrows her brows at me with concern,''You don't believe that do you? Or are you just saying that because you're ashamed that your lover is male?''

''Look Vinnie...The only guy I've ever felt anything for is Ace...I only like Ace and Ace is the only man that has ever turned me on...So I hardly consider myself bisexual...'' I explain defensively.

''I know that this is probably a tacky thing to say...but...would you be open to giving me a chance since I'm not a man? I just was given the wrong body. I'm a woman though. In every sense of the word.'' Vinnie says gently.

''But you still have a dick though...'' I say bluntly.

Vinnie winces and I regret being so blunt,''That may be so...but my penis does not define my gender...I'm a girl...''

''Um...okay...We can try something? I can't promise sex in the future though...even though seeing you do that stuff in the dressing room...kind of...got to me...'' I say softly avoiding Vinnie's gaze.

''Oh? Oh...'' Vinnie goes quiet next to me putting her hand on her mouth,''Oh...''

''Shut up.'' I hiss embarrassed for admitting my attraction to her,''I don't know what to do? I've never been in this kind of situation before!''

''It's okay sweetie...just treat me the way you treat your girlfriends...'' Vinnie suggests with a shrug.

I gently caress her face before pulling her face towards me and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She giggles and wraps her arms around my shoulders so I wrap my arms around her waist. Our second kiss is more passionate. At some point, my hands find my way back to her ass and she giggles into the kiss.

When we break away from each other I take in her features. She truly is beautiful, very feminine, if it wasn't for her deep voice I would be none the wiser. My mind adjusts to the idea of Vinnie being a woman. I'm still getting used to it but it isn't too far fetched.

''You are so beautiful...'' I whisper.

''Aaah I bet you tell all the girls that!'' She says coyly.

''But this time I mean it...and I'm not just saying it to get into your pants...You truly are beautiful Angela...A beautiful woman...'' I whisper smiling.

Angela begins to frown and her lips turn downward. I brace myself for more sobbing. I simply wrap my arms around her and let her sob into my chest.

After she calms down and is simply sniffling and hiccuping I say,''How about I take you shopping for pretty dresses and gowns and lingerie or whatever else you want Angela? After this next show, we're free to do whatever we want?''

Angela doubles over and cries again. My heart clenches. I had no idea how much pain Vinnie was in but it must have been very intense for such a painful reaction to being treated the way she's always wanted to be treated.

''T-thank you, Paul...I love you...'' She whispers into my chest. I get the feeling that she didn't want me to hear it so I just let it slide to avoid any more awkward conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is literally all over the place~ Please excuse that.

I was tired. I hadn't walked around this many stores in a very long time. I was surprised that Angela could bounce around in her little heels without a problem. My feet were tired and screaming for me to sit down.

Angela must have noticed my discomfort because she turns around and says,''One more store baby...I'll even let you help me in the changing room...''

My eyebrows shot up at that. Was Angela offering what I thought she was? The wag of Angela's eyebrows confirmed my suspicions. And just like that, I was okay to walk. I wasn't one to turn down some lovin'.

Angela picked out a pretty skimpy dress this time and made a show of modeling it for me. It was pink and shimmery it clung to Angela's every curve. She truly did look gorgeous and curvaceous. I felt lucky to get to see this side of her so I told her.

She went stiff and her lip jotted out as though she was about t cry once more. I cooed and caressed her cheek.

''Don't say things like that Paul!'' She whispers teary-eyed.

''But it's true. I am very lucky to get to see this side of you. You look amazing Angela...my doll..'' I shocked myself with my words. This all started with me simply humoring her but now...now I was saying things and meaning them. I don't know when this started but I can't help but feel worried. I truly do not mind making her my girlfriend. I don't mind being her boyfriend and walking around with her on my arm regardless of what others think.

People already see KISS as a joke. Might as well live however the hell I wish to. I call her a doll once more and lean in to capture her lips with mine.

She moans into the kiss and runs her fingers through my hair eagerly. I could get used to this. It wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. Sure she had a deep voice and an Adam's apple but other than that, I couldn't see what was so different about her than other women I've been with. She was just as soft and sweet and gentle and girly as any other chick. Because that is what she was.

I was broken from my musing when I noticed her sliding downward. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Angela shimmed out of the tight dress to reveal the sheer red bra that I bought her earlier on the way down. It didn't have cups. It was just two sheer triangle attached with a string but she loved it so I loved it. She pushed the dress to the ground showing her matching thongs that I also bought her. My eyes attached to her reflection the mirror across from me. She looked stunning. Her arousal was peaking out of the tiny panties and she looked good enough to eat.

''You see something you like?'' She teases.

All I can do is nod and lean against the wall of the dressing room. She stands up for a moment and throws the dress on the rack making sure to shimmy her hips. She definitely had curves in all the right place. God, and those hips.

It didn't take her long to get back on her knees in front of me. She took me out of my jeans and stroked me making sure to lick the tip of my cock every now and then. A teasing look in her eyes.

I hiss when she leans in and takes all of me in one go. I feel her gag on it and it does nothing but turn me on even more. She strokes what she can't fit inside and it feels nice. She's sloppy and I can tell it is her first time but I am just charmed that I get to be her first.

I whisper words of encouragement as she increases her pace. She looks up at me with puppy dog eyes that drive me crazy. I whisper that I'm close and she speeds up.

I let out a shuddering sigh as I release in her mouth. She eagerly swallows all of it and even licks up the come that dripping on her chin off of her fingers. I watch as she eats my come hungrily almost desperately. I sigh knowing that that image will stay with me for the rest of my life. And what a lovely image it was.

I tuck myself back into my pants force switch positions with her. I kiss her tasting myself on her tongue. I kiss my way down her body until I'm in front of her cute little panties. I smile and nibble at her thighs.

She moans my name biting on her fingers to keep herself quiet.

I pull her panties down her thighs and take all of her in. I have had more practice than her in this department so I knew I was going to rock her world.

She squirms and has to clamp her hand over her mouth. I enjoy how her eyes roll back when I suck her just right. She throws her head back and warns me before losing herself completely. Her knees give out and I have to pin her up against the wall as I suck every drop from her. She clamps her thighs on my head before they give out entirely. I let her slide into my waiting arms.

She's whimpering and I feel her tears on my neck.

I'm struck by a thought.

What would happen if this comes to an end? How would she take it? Would she want to get married? Is this serious? Are we a couple?

I whisper,''Are we a couple, Angela?''

''Yeah...I thought you knew that...''She whispers breathlessly.

''Like...you're my girlfriend?''

She giggles,''Yes Paul...I am your girlfriend...''

''Oh...''I say nervously. This is all too weird. I'm not sure if I can do this.

''You sound upset...''Angela whispers.

''I'm not...I'm just overwhelmed...'' I answer truthfully, this all happened so quickly. I didn't have time to think this through.

''It's okay if you don't want to be my boyfriend...I understand...'' Angela says into my neck.

''No... I want to...I just...I'm nervous...and this happened so fast...''

''Tell me about it...'' Angela whispers and kisses my neck.

''Um...we should probably get out of here before we get caught...''I mumble awkwardly.

Angela nods in agreement and we head on out ignoring some of the looks we were getting from the ladies we had to pass to get out of their dressing rooms.

I was more than happy when the tour had ended. It always feels amazing to flop back into my own bed after sleeping in strange hotel beds for months. I couldn't get too comfortable because we'll be back on tour sooner than later.

I sigh and settle down under my covers. I barely laid there for five minutes before my phone started rigning, I let out an annoyed growl and answered it with a huff.

''I'm glad that you're happy to hear from me, Paulie...'' Ace says sarcastically.

''Oh...hi...'' I say nervously.

''I was just callin' to tell you that my band will be playing near you in a few days...I'd love it if you'd come out and support me, Paulie...'' The tone of his voice. I know that tone. It was his booty call voice. He was looking to get so much more than support and I don't think I'm in the right state of mind to juggle two lovers at the same time.

''Um...you know...I have to think about it Ace...I'm swamped from the tour and it isn't even over yet ya know...We're taking a month and a half off before heading to Europe...'' I sigh.

''Oh I remember those days Paulie...the most aggravating shit ever...I'll make it worth your while~'' Ace sings to me.

I make a sound that's a cross between a growl and a moan, I really really wanna say yes but I don't want to hurt Angela.

''Look...I'll have to ask my girlfriend first...'' I say hating how nervous I feel.

''You'll have to ask your girlfriend!? What the fuck!? What type of shit is that!? She knows about us!?''

''Yes...'' I admit softly.

''How!? Why would you tell some chick!? It could be all over the news in a few days!'' Ace shouts.

''Calm down babe. It won't be...she's cool. She's an insider...'' I say softly.

''Oh so she's a roadie? Ooooh, a roadie that knows about us but doesn't mind? Will she join in one day?'' Ace asks curiously.

''Probably not...'' I answer running my hand through my hair.

''There's somethin' you're not tellin' me! You know I hate when you hide things from me, Paulie...'' Ace says and I just hear the pout in his voice.

''I'm sorry Ace...it's up to her if she wants me to say anything...'' I say softly.

''You sound serious about this chick...'' Ace's voice doesn't sound so friendly anymore,''What if she says no? Will you choose pussy over me again?''

''No...I'm pretty sure she'll yes...she doesn't mind us being together. She says that she can tell that we have a very close bond and she respects that...''

''Now I really wanna meet this chick. She seems cool...''

''She is...'' I sigh.

''You sound like you're in love~'' Ace sings before cracking up. I have to pull the receiver away from my ear

''Nah...I hardly know her.'' I argue rolling my eyes.

''Doesn't matter...you've got the hots for her regardless!'' Ace argues and cackles.

''Yeah yeah...Well, I'll make it a point to go see Frehley's comet, you dork.'' I say smiling.

''Thank you...It'd mean the world to me...you mean the world to me Paulie...and your new girlfriend too! I wouldn't mind getting in on the action!''

''Bye Ace!'' I say getting fed up with his fascination with Angela. If only he knew it was his replacement. Yikes.

''Goodbye Paulie. Love ya!''

''Love you too...so very much...'' I reply with a grin on my face.

I call Angela right after she picks up after the first ring,''Hello?''

''Angela...''

''Paulie!'' She cheers her voice getting higher.

''Okay...so...I wanted to ask permission to spend the night with Ace.'' I say biting at my lip nervously.

''Why ask me? He was here first haha. Go ahead and have fun with him, Paulie. He's your soulmate. I'm not the jealous type and I'm more than willing to share...go out and have fun and be safe. I love you...'' Angela says cheerfully.

My heart flutters,''I love you too...Would you like to join me? He would like to meet you...''

''Oh...Um...but I'm his replacement...'' Angela says nervously.

''Yeah, I'm nervous about that too...look, I'll talk to him tomorrow about it, I'll try to explain our situation to him as best as I can...''

''Okay...if you say so, Paul...Well, good night...'' Angela says softly before hanging up.

This whole situation was born of very strange circumstances but hasn't everything in my life been strange and unconventional? What's one more unconventional bond? I think I could get used to this.

I feel loved and appreciated and that's more than enough for me.

I flop back on my pillows and over think the situation. How was I going to break the news to Ace? Knowing Ace's inappropriate sense of humor, I'm afraid that he'll say something very hurtful.

I was taken away from my thoughts by the phone ringing yet again,''Hello?''

''I can hear your thoughts from over here Paulie! What is it you wanna tell me? She said no?'' Ace asks sounding a little nervous.

''No...actually she said yes because you were in my life first and she's not the jealous type...'' I say softly.

''Oooh I really like this chick! You got yourself a winner! Where do I find a girl like that?'' Ace says chuckling.

''Well...um...Do you have time to go out to dinner tomorrow? Are you in town yet?''

''I'll be there by 5 in the afternoon...I had a meeting scheduled but I can drop that shit for you.'' Ace says I and practically hear his shrug.

''Do you want to meet her tomorrow?''My voice breaks and I shrink in on myself a little.

''Yeah sure! Bring her with you!'' Ace exclaims happily.

''I have to warn you...she will look and sound a little...different...can we meet at a private establishment? I'll pay.'' I say biting at one of my nails. I'm terribly nervous about his reaction.

''What is she Black? I'm not racist Paulie no matter what Gene says! Skin color means nothing to me! What matters is the person man!'' Ace says with conviction.

''No. She's White...and she's...um...promise me you won't laugh...'' I say taking a deep breath.

''I promise. Jendall Promise.'' Ace says his voice serious for once.

''She was born a man.''

The line was deathly silent. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that stretched between us. After a few minutes of silence, Ace spoke up,''She's was born a what?''

''And she is your replacement in the band...'' I blurt out quickly.

''Wait...Wait...I was replaced by a chick!? The one with the Anhk!? I KNEW that was a chick man!'' Ace practically screams.

I take another deep breath and say,''And she has a deep voice...and she has a penis...and she doesn't have breast yet...''

''So she's a dude?'' Ace asks confused.

''No.''

''I am so fucking confused right now! Is she a dude or a chick?'' Ace asks frustrated.

''A chick,'' I say sternly.

''A chick with a dick?'' Ace asks curiously.

''A chick with a dick,'' I repeat.

''Ummm Imma need to sleep this one off Paulie...talk to you tomorrow...'' Ace said sounding as overwhelmed as I felt.

''Okay...goodnight Space Ace...'' I coo before hanging up and finally get some much-needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was noon when I took a deep breath and called Angela. She lived not too far from me so I knew she could make the dinner if she didn't have anything planned. I don't know why I was so nervous. I guess there was a part of me that was deathly terrified of what Ace would think about me being with a transgender woman. I've heard so many jokes about them throughout the years that I had internalized the hatred.

I even felt shame at dating her and that made me feel sick with myself. Angela didn't choose this and it's not something to look down on her about.

I took a deep breath and dialed her number.

''Hello?''

''Angela...''

''Paul~'' She says cheerfully making my heart throb.

I can't help the grin that forms on my face at hearing her sound so happy. It made me even more nervous. I didn't want to ruin her happiness, I just felt a giant weight on my shoulders. I felt that at any moment I could destroy something, but I just don't know what.

''Um...yeah...'' I say my voice unsteady.

''You sound nervous...did something happen?'' Angela says softly I can practically see her big eyes looking around nervously.

''Well. I told Ace about you and he wants to meet you tomorrow...''

The line is quiet for a bit before she has a giggle fit,''Really!? Awesome! What should I wear?''

''Anything that you feel comfortable with...I'm renting out a private venue just for the three of us...'' I say smiling and I can hear her grin as she giggles. I know that she feels spoiled and I'm more than happy to spoil her half to death.

''Oh Paul...you're just perfect! I'm so excited! Where is it?'' She asks breathlessly.

''Don't worry about it. I'm picking you up.'' I answer grinning like a mad man.

She lets out the cutest squeak ever before thanking me and saying she has to go and get everything ready for tonight. I'm nervous to see what she'll wear. I bought her at least 15 dresses the other day but I don't remember any other than the tight pink one that wound up tossed aside in the corner of the dressing room.

The day was mostly uneventful. I just spent time reading one of my favorite books and lounging about to distract myself from obsessing over both of my lovers non-stop.

My eyes catch something in my peripheral view and I hope it's someone I know and not a burglar. I get up from my bed and run smack dab into Gene.

Well, at least I wasn't being robbed.

''What are you doing here?'' I sigh not feeling in the mood to put up with him at the moment.

''What? I can't stop by and visit you every now and again?'' He replies gently almost making me feel guilty for the harshness of my tone. Almost.

''You know I prefer for you to call first...'' I said plopping back down on my bed. Gene walks over and sits at the foot of my bed. The look in his eyes bothers me. He's either about to say something very stupid, demand something, or gossip. Maybe all three,''What?''

''Ace will be playing a show here in a few days...I think in about two if I remember correctly...you going to see him?'' Gene asks getting right to the point.

''Um? I didn't know that he was coming...'' I lie avoiding Gene's eyes. I knew that he knew that I was lying. He can always tell from my eyes and my voice and how stiff I get.

''You know that you can't lie to me right?'' Gene asks his voice sounding tired.

''Yeah...'' I mumble refusing to look at him.

''Then why even bother lying? Your lying only serves to make me suspicious Stanley...'' Gene chastises.

''It's none of your business Gene! Why!? Why must I tell you everything!?'' I whine feeling like a scolded child.

''Because without me, you do some stupid shit!'' Gene says raising his eyebrows at me.

''Why do you care!?'' I hate how childish I'm acting but Gene can always bring the worst out of me in such a short time.

''You seem to forget who took care of your drunk ass after Ace left the band for good. I just don't want to see that happen again when this falls through...Ace is one of the worst people that you could ever depend on Paul...'' His tone bothers me, it sinks in my stomach.

''I'm a grown man. I can handle myself...Thanks for your concern but I'm okay now. We're okay now...'' I refuse to look at him and instead rest my head in my hands.

''What's up with you and Vinnie? Does Ace know about that?'' Gene's question is biting.

''What do you mean what's up with me and Vinnie!? We're just friends! Hell, I was trying to get you to help me when he was coming on to me the other night! It's nothing!'' I say a little too defensively.

''You can't bullshit me, Paul! What's going on with you?'' Gene demands yanking my head up by my chin to look at him.

''Damn it Gene! It's none of your business!'' I scream starting to get pissed. I know that he's doing this on purpose. Just to piss me off and make me tell him everything. I purse my lips and refuse to tell him a thing.

Gene nods,''Hmmm...Okay...I see. I'll just have to call Ace and Vinnie myself then...''

I stayed still and tried to look unbothered but the widening of my eyes must have told on me. Gene lets out a snicker and says,''Since Ace is on the road I think I'll call Vinnie...''

I hate the way Gene speaks to Vinnie so I make up an excuse,''He's out today! Just leave him alone Gene! It's alright...I'll tell you...''

Gene's eyebrows shoot up expectantly.

''Ummm...Damn it... I hate that I can't lie to you...I'm kind of dating both...that's all...I-''

''That's all!? You say that like it's the most normal thing in the world! What is with you and your propensity towards crazy people and situations!? I'm trying to warn you that this won't end well Stanley!'' Gene says shaking his head.

''Why? Why do you always want to rain on my parade? Why can't I just be happy and live in the moment!? Why does everything have to be doom and gloom?'' I shout feeling my throat close up a little.

''Look. I'm not trying to be doom and gloom. I'm trying to be realistic here...I don't want you to feel like I don't want to see you happy...I do...I truly do...I just think you go about it the wrong way...your head is in the clouds and you drift towards people that aren't any good for you...and why would you want to be with a man who wears dresses anyway?''

''She is not a man! She is a woman!'' I hiss in reply.

''Paul...have you lost your mind?'' Gene asks me slowly,''I can get you a new shrink if that's-''

''No! Just let me live my life! My lifestyle may be...strange and may even look crazy but I know what I am doing Gene. Goodbye.'' I look away from him hoping that he just leaves me alone without further argument.

Gene let's out a sigh and mumbles,''I'm surrounded by fucking loons.''

I let his mumble go and try my hardest to go back to reading my book ignoring the stinging in my eyes and the fact that I can't see a thing past the tears threatening to fall.

The tears that I was working my hardest to stop from falling overflow as Gene plops down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I snatch away from him and pulls me closer to him. I struggle against him until he pins me beneath him on the bed.

Noticing our position he lets up and sits back,''Look Paul...you know I'm bad at this...emotional stuff...I...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. This is all so new to me and none of it makes sense...'' Gene mumbles his eyes looking sincere.

''Okay...I understand Gene...'' I whisper wiping away my tears.

Gene wipes away a few and cups my cheek,''You know I love you Paul...I'm trying to look out for you...I know I may come off as a harsh asshole sometimes but I'm just trying to protect you...I never want to see you in the state that you were in when Ace left us...He's going through some serious legal troubles right now and I don't think that he's trustworthy Paul. Just be careful. He's a compulsive liar. And so is Vinnie...I don't think that you love them, Paul...I think you have a nasty habit of ''loving'' broken people in order to try to fix them.''

I swipe his hand from my cheek and look away from him.

''I love you, Paul.'' He says softly and pats my leg gently. I curl in on myself and he lets out a defeated sigh. He leans forward and kisses my cheek before getting up to leave,''Call me if you need anything...I'm right down the street...''

''Kay...''I mumble.

''Take care of yourself Paul...'' Gene sighs shaking his head.

I turn my back on him refusing to answer. I don't know what it is about Gene that hurts me inside. He means well but his words cut like a knife. Some of the things he's said to me replay in my mind endlessly.

I spent two hours getting ready for my date and I still can't get out of the mirror. I'm wearing one of my most expensive suits with a red silk button-down shirt. I want to look my best for Ace. I haven't seen him in so long.

When I pull up at Angela's condo I'm shocked to see her walk up to my car in a tight red dress, red pumps, and matching red makeup. I was happy to see that we were matching. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore a bright red ribbon around it.

I shower her with words of praise and her face lights up with every word.

I can't wait to get to the restaurant and introduce her to Ace. When we pulled up to the restaurant I had to contain the grin threatening to grow on my face. I hold hands with Angela and guide her into the establishment through the back.

To my surprise, Ace was sitting at a giant booth with a big bottle of champagne,''Ayyyyyoooo!''

''You're actually on time! Wow!'' I exclaim genuinely shocked.

''Yeah! You're the only person that can make me show up to anything...Gene's another story...speaking of Gene...he called me today and threatened to cut my balls off if I ''break your heart again'' any idea what that's about Paulie?''

I nervously look around not knowing how to answer and also not liking the reminder of Gene,''Um...anyway this is Angela...'' I gesture to Angela and place my hand on her hip.

''Wait...I thought it was Vinnie?'' Ace says sounding confused.

''Um...yes. That is her stage name...'' I say softly.

Angela holds out her hand for Ace to shake. Ace hesitantly shook her hand,''Nice to meet you Ace Frehley...it's an honor to be allowed to play your music...in your place on stage...um...''

''It's an honor to be my replacement you mean?'' Ace says cocking a brow.

''I...I didn't want to say it like that and come off as rude...'' Angela says softly.

Ace shrugs,''I mean...it's whatever...you kind of replaced me in more ways than one...I expected you to play my music yeah...but fuck my boyfriend too...'' Ace wags his finger at her as if chastising her,''Oooh now that took me by surprise.''

Angela blushes and says softly,''I am so sorry! I thought that you were okay with it...Paul said that you were okay with it...''

''I am sweet thing...don't worry so much. I was just messin' with ya...I'm happy that Paul likes you enough to pursue you and honestly...I want in...'' Ace winks before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

All I can do is stand back and watch with furrowed brows. I start to feel silly about how nervous I was leading up to this meeting. Everything seems to be going just fine. Ace was still locking lips with Angela and she wasn't putting up a fight.

Hope sprouts in my chest at the idea of all of us being together as Angela pulls me into the kiss. I don't think I've ever had a three-way kiss before. It took some maneuvering and was very awkward at first but we managed it.

After we break the kiss Ace says,''Hey...didn't we come here to eat or something?''

My cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Oh yeah...this is a resturant...for food...and we just stood in the middle of their establishment engaged in a threeway kiss.

I rush to sit down and pretend to be really invested in the menu as if it would undo all that had just happened.

Ace cackles,''Paulie's such a spaz!''

''Shut up and order your food Ace!'' I yell trying to hide how badly I'm blushing.

Angela and Ace whisper to each other before cracking up. The mixture of their wild hyena cackles will haunt me for the rest of my life. I try to pretend to be angry but I'm much too happy to pull it off. I could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS!? I hope you guys don't hate it? I don't know what the fuck I just did but I think it's cute as fuck. It's clunky and needs some work but oh well. There's a new one that I'm editing right now that I'm excited to post soon! I'm counting down to the KISS concert that I'm going to in 4 days! I am so excited!


End file.
